madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Neighbor Swap/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- ---- Scene I: Lemur Habitat, Night time King Julien is playing an electric guitar, making guitar noise ♪''Who is your baby?!♪ ♪''King Julien is your baby!♪ ♪''Baby baby baby!!♪ ''pause ♪'BABY!!!♪ Scene II: Penguins HQ, Night time Inside the Penguins' HQ, Skipper is looking up at the Hatch, listening to Julien's terrible singing. He then turns to face the others. Skipper: Gentlemen, if I'm known for one thing, it's my patience. Kowalski: Hmmm... Private: Actually, Skipper I thin- Skipper: (gets close to Private's face) Patience! I'm known for my saintlike patience. But this time, those ringtails have pushed me to far! Scene III: Lemur Habitat, Penguins Habitat, Night time Julien is seen still playing his guitar. Julien: Now blow big man! Maurice is now seen blowing and playing a toy trumpet rapidly and Mort is seen playing a drumset as Julien resumes playing his guitar. Across from them, the Penguins are seen covering their ears, looking on at them. Skipper: It's bad enough when they listen to music! Kowalski: But it's worse when they make their own. Skipper: This calls for measures. The drasticer, the better-er! Scene IV: Alice's Office, Night time The Penguins are now seen in Alice's Office at her Computer. They are looking at the zoo's virtual placement map. Kowalski: And where shall I transfer the lemurs? Skipper: What's the furthest point from us? Private: The petting zoo! Skipper: Yeah. All those tiny, grabby hands! The nose-pickers, the tail-tuggers, it's brat-torial combat! The petting zoo! I like it! Kowalski takes the lemur icons and places it on the petting zoo section of the zoo map. Private: Oh, who's going to be our new neighbor? Can it be Roger? I like Roger. Skipper: Kowalski, I'm in a giving mood. Grant the boy's wish. Kowalski then takes the alligator icon and places it in the lemur's former habitat, next to them. Scene V: The Zoo The next day, Alice is seen trying to screw in a little bulb but she is too far away from the lamp post, nearly losing her balance in the process. She then climbs down and moves the ladder next to the lamp post and climbs back up it. Now she's can't reach it because she's next to it. Finally, she climbs back down and moves the ladder closely in front of the lamp post. Suddenly, Alice's walkie-talkie goes off, startling her and causing to lose her balance and fall off. After falling onto her butt, Alice catches her walkie-talkie and listens. Radio Guy: Hey yo Alice, I don't know about this. the computer says I'm suppose to transfer the Lemurs to the-- Alice: Are you questioning the computer? The same computer that spits out our paychecks? Radio Guy: Excellent point. Julien, Maurice, and Mort are now seen inside of a cage on the back of one of the zoo's karts and are being driven away. Inside the Penguin's Habitat next to them, the penguins are watching them being taken away. King Julien: No! This is a mistaken thing! We should not be in this cage!... Well maybe Mort. Scene VI: Lemur Habitat Inside the Lemur habitat, Roger is seen inside a cage. the Penguins are with him, outside the cage. Roger: Hello? Private: Hello Roger! Welcome to the Neighborhood. Roger: Thank you, but I-- Kowalski: You'll find your new home is outfitted with all the modern conveniences. Tiki Bar, Bouncy, Throne. As Kowalski is talking about the conveniences of the Lemur Habitat, shots of the Tiki Bar, Julien's Bouncy House, and Julien's Throne is seen. Roger's cage is on top of the throne but its weight is too much for it too handle. The throne quickly breaks and falls away. Roger's cage too, breaks away and Roger unfurls his body from being cramped inside of it. Kowalski: We can fix that. Maybe... Skipper: Rico, warm this house with a tasteful gift. Rico regurgitates a statue of two alligators in a ballet pose. Rico: Ey! Roger! Roger: Oh! Very nice, very classy, thank you, thanks. Um, can I ask one thing? Doesn't someone else live here? Skipper: Not... Any... More... Skipper then laughs evilly and psychotically, thinking about what could be happening to the lemurs in the petting zoo. Scene VII: Petting Zoo Shortly after Skipper stops laughing, We seen a shot of the entrance to the Children's Zoo. We then see inside it that Julien looks very insecure while frantically searching around inside it for a way out. he searches on top of a haystack, inside a tree, and while upside down before actually holding still. Julien: Everything in my kingly Kingdom, including my kingly Kingdom is gone! Maurice: Yeah but we got other things. Julien: Yeah, like what? Mort: I found a Cotton-ball Doggy! Mort is seen riding on top of Randy's wool. Randy: Hey, quick question. Is this guy one of yours? Maurice: Mort, get off the Sheep. Mort hopes off Randy, who looks annoyed. Randy: Thanks. I'm Randy. Welcome to the land of a thousand hands! Julien: Yeah yeah, you can keep your welcomes Randy because I... will... not... be... staying... As Julien is talking, he hopes towards a wall and starting digging in front of it. Shortly after digging a few times, he collapses onto his back. Also while he is digging appear two bunnies, who begin watching him. Julien: --Maurice I am bushed. You do the tunneling to freedom. Maurice: (sitting on top of Randy's wool) Why? I think it's kinda nice here. Julien: Yes but fortunately I am King, so YOU don't have to think, you only have to DO. And now what I (your King) wants you to be doing is dig, dig, dig-- Julien is then cut off by some dirt that hits him in the head. He turns around and is hit by another clump of dirt. He sees three bunnies digging where he was before. Julien: Uh... Maurice, why are they doing what I am telling you to be doing? Fluffy: Because you're the King right? Muffy: Obviously. With a tail like that-- Buffy: --Only a King could have a tail so magnificent. As they talk, the three bunnies stack themselves up on top of one another. When they are finished, they hop off one another and line up. Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy: Yay for the King! Mort: (jealously) I'm sorry, but King Julien already has someone who blindly follows hi-- As Mort is talking, Julien then kicks him far away and Mort lands on top of Randy. Julien: We're staying. Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy: Yay! Scene VIII: Penguin Habitat The Penguins are seen sitting in a row on lawn chairs. Skipper and Rico are relaxing, Kowalski is reading a book, and Private is drinking something. Across from their habitat is Roger, who looks like he's preparing to dive. Skipper: You hear that boys? That's the sweet sound of Lemur-free Livi-- Roger: YEE-HAW!! Roger dives head-first to the bottom of the Lemur Habitat and faceplants. The Penguins can hear and feel the impact. Scene IX: Lemur Habitat Roger: ow... After diving to the bottom of the Lemur habitat, Roger's face and nose are now stuck at the bottom of the habitat. The penguins come by to see what happened. Private: Roger! Are you okay? Roger: (freeing himself) Well, guys, no. No I'm not. I-It's just, this habitat. It simply doesn't have the amount of swim-able water that a wide-bodied boy like myself needs. Private: We've got plenty of water in our pool. Skipper: Well, dip your skinnies anytime you want neighbor. Our habitat es su habitat. Scene X: Penguin Habitat/HQ In the first of several clips of a montage, the penguins are seen performing water ballet in their pool to put on a show for Roger, who is in the Penguin's habitat ready to jump in. Roger: CANNONBALL!! Roger cannonballs into the penguin's pools as their are performing. The splash from him launches the penguins high up into the air and back down again. Sometime later, Kowalski is seen inside the HQ and is mixing two chemicals together. Suddenly as he is doing so, the mixed chemicals explodes into a green gas. Kowalski: TOXIC GAS! Evacuate! The penguins frantically climb up the hatch, but as Private tries to knock the hatch open, it doesn't and is stuck. Private: It's *cough* Stuck! Outside the Penguin Habitat, Roger is seen laying on top of the hatch, barricading the escape of the penguins. Roger is seen drinking something while listening to music through some earbuds. Private: Let us out of here! Kowalski: Help me! Skipper: Let us out now! That's an order! Roger takes off his earbud to hear what was going on, but upon not hearing anything, he puts them back on and resumes drinking. Sometime later, the penguins are now seen on top of the Penguin habitat. They are looking at they bowl, which is empty. The Penguins themselves look very disappointed. Rico: Aww! No Fish! Private: I don't understand it. What happened to our lunch? Roger is seen floating in floating in the pool on his back. Roger: Guys you're the best, you're the best! Leaving that bowl of fish for me? You're the BEST! What was that anyway? Was that Mackerel? Sometime later, the penguins are seen back inside their HQ. Kowalski is showing everyone a cardboard cutout that greatly resembles Dr. Blowhole's lair from the episode "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge". Kowalski: This presentation on Dr. Blowhole's lair is classified. Triple-top secret for your eyes only, and-- Roger: GUYS! GUYS! Roger bursts in as Kowalski is talking and knocks him over. He then accidentally stomps on Kowalski's presentation and Kowalski as well. When Roger notices this, he turns around, but accidentally knocks the other penguins against the wall with his tail (the impact of that is seen from within the pool outside their HQ.) Roger then picks up his foot to see Kowalski underneath it. Roger: Sorry about that. Kowalski: (disappointed and frustrated) No problem. I just spent 3 painstaking weeks building it. Roger: Listen I'm working on an original musical, "Gator in the Park," Okay? I'm not sure which lyric is better. "I have lots of teeth at the end of my snout," OR "If you call me cruel names I am likely to pout." Ooh! Now that I say it out loud it should definitely be the second one! Okay, thanks guys! Roger leaves. Skipper now looks agitated and annoyed. Skipper: Men, I'm beginning to see a flaw in this plan. Skipper, Private, and Rico slide off the wall after being smacked into it by Roger. Scene XI: Petting Zoo In the Petting Zoo, the bunnies: Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy are seen giving Julien's feet a massage. Mort is watching them, peeking all over trying to get closer. Mort: Why do they get to touch the royal feet? Julien: Eh, because Mort, they have soft, furry paws. Mort: But I have soft, furry paws too! Julien: Yes, but they are also cute and adorable. Mort: But I'm cute and adorable too! Julien: Mmm, yeah, I'm just gonna bottom line this for you: They're not you. Mort: (jealously) Stupid bunnies! The Penguins suddenly hop in next to Julien and the bunnies. Skipper: Good news Lemurs, you're going back home! Mort: HOORAY! Julien: Uh, maybe you penguins are confused. We ARE home. Private: What, this? This isn't your home. Kowalski: You belong in a habitat customized to your specific lemurish needs. Julien: Uh, no. This Petting Zoo is much "betterer." Look, I've got way more subjects. Rico: Ooh! Bun-nies. Rico pats Muffy on the head, but Julien pushes him away. Maurice comes out drinking from a coconut. Maurice: And they do everything he wants. So I don't have to! Julien: Yes, when I say hop... Kowalski: They say, "how high?" Julien: Uh no, they hop. Maximum height is a given! Hop, Fluffy! Fluffy hops really high and doesn't come back down until after a few seconds. Julien: See? Mad hops. So to be honest we really miss the old Kingdom, not so much. Mort: (pouts) I do! Skipper: Forget it! We didn't need their permission before, we don't need it now! Julien is shocked to hear was Skipper says before the Penguins hops up and away. Julien then brainstorms as the bunnies watch him. Julien: Permission? BEFORE?! Scene XII: Alice's Office, Night time It is now night time, the Penguins are seen entering Alice's Office through an open window, which is empty and the Computer is on. The Penguins then hops on top of the desk. Skipper: Fellas, it's time to undo this Neighbor Swap fiasco. Kowalski: Just as few keystrokes a-- Julien: Uhuhuh! Julien emerges from besides the Computer monitor, blocking the Penguins' path. Julien: I was expecting this kind of sneaky peter-tricking from you Penguins! Touch that computing thingy, and face the wrath of my newest subjects. Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy appear around Julien, also blocking the Penguins' path. They are all scowling at the Penguins. Private: What? The cute bunnies? Julien: If I am telling them to open up a can of "whoop penguin," then this can will be opened! Believe you, me-- Private, Kowalski, and Rico laugh at Julien's threats. Skipper: (patronizingly) You can't be serious. You want us to be afraid of FLUFFY?! Suddenly, Skipper is hit and knocked off the table by Fluffy, whom was moving at a very fast speed. Noticing what just happened to Skipper, the other penguins scream in terror and try to escape as Muffy jumps off the desk and lands hard on top of Skipper. Buffy does a jumpkick and exposes Private, allowing Muffy to strike Private far away. Kowalski is then being chased by Fluffy, who is spinning like a top after Kowalski. Kowalski trips over Skipper and the two Penguins cower in fear as Fluffy approaches them until they are launched far away and hit the Whiteboard in the office. Rico is then seen being dragged behind the desk by Muffy while he is begging for mercy. Skipper and Kowalski are then seen running away as Private is seen being hit again by Muffy. The montage of pain begins to become more abrupt with either shot of the bunnies lunging at the viewer or them biting on the neck of a penguin. Ultimately, the montage ends with Fluffy flying head first towards the view into the jump cut of the Penguins, piled on top of one another, looking petrified with fear or in great pain. Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy then land together, still looking enraged for a second before retaking their adorable looks. Julien is looking on, amazed at what he just saw. Julien: (amazed) Wow. I was totally bluffing back there! I had no idea you had such sick booty-kicking skills! Tell you what, (pulls out a few baby carrots from behind his back) Baby Carrots for everyone. That's what! Bunnies: (hopping up and down with joy) Yay for Carrots! Scene XIII: Penguins HQ, Night time The Penguins are now seen sitting together, they all look traumatized by what just happened. They are all shuddering violently. Skipper: Those punches... They were so... Cuddly... Kowalski: It was like a Macon Ballet of Adorability... and pain! Rico looks terrified and looks around himself, posing in self-defense out of paranoia. Private: On the bright side, at least we don't have Julien's singing anymore... Roger: ♪''--That is quite like me, would love a Gator like me!♪ ''Roger is seen outside in the Penguin's HQ, singing while laying down. Roger: Oh! Oh boy, I hit a clam here, hold on... ♪''ME! ME!! ME!♪ ''Annoyed and driven mad by Roger's singing, Skipper screams at the top of his lungs in frustration. He has had enough. Scene XIV: Petting Zoo A day has past and now the Penguins are seen watching Julien and the Rabbits from afar. Skipper has binoculars and Kowalski is holding an audio amplifier. Randy then walks in to see them. Randy: What up birds? Private: We're looking for weakness in the enemy. Julien is seen looking content and getting a foot massage from Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy. Randy: The little Tyrant huh? (referring to Julien, gradually sounds irritated) Yeah, last night he told me to "surrender my puffy wooliness onto him." Just about surrendered by hoof onto his-- Kowalski: Then our goals are the same. The only question is the means... Randy: Hey, you remember how I got kicked out of here don't ya? Skipper: Sure, you did a pearly-white puncture job on a kid. Private: I don't think we'll ever get Julien to bite a Zoo Visitor. Randy: Well who says it has to be him? While observing Julien getting his foot massage, the penguins turn their point of view toward Mort, who is angrily blowing a spiteful raspberry at the bunnies. Skipper: Randy underneath that sweater beats the heart of a Wolf. The penguins are not seen with Mort. Mort: I bite the people and then we go home? Skipper: Just a nibble, no skin breakage. Mort: (excitedly) and stupid bunnies stay here?! Skipper: Exactly. Mort: (mischievously) I'm gonna bite the people! Elsewhere in the Zoo, the Vesuvius Twins are seen in front of snack stand, frantically grabbing at several items. Vesuvius Twin #1: I want 2 Choco-bombs, 5 Gum Breakers, and a large Slurp Soda. Vesuvius Twin #2: Ooh, and Sippy Sticks. No, 10 sippy sticks! The stand owner looks uncomfortable as the twins reach for everything he has. While the twins are distracted, Kowalski appears from outside the branch of a tree holding a Walkie-Talkie. Kowalski: Skipper, the Vesuvius Twins are sugaring up, then they'll be en-route to the Petting Zoo. Skipper: 10-4 Kowalski. The Vesuvius Twins, perfect! If anyone deserves Mort's mighty bite, it's Park Avenue's brattiest. While Skipper and Kowalski are talking, Mort is seen hoping around chomping on the air, practicing for when he is going to bite the twins. Suddenly, Mort bites onto a piece of wood from a stable and gets stuck with his teeth wedged on the wood. Mort: Uh oh! I'm stuck! Skipper: (frantically) GET HIM OFF OF THERE!! WE NEED THOSE CHOMPERS!! Skipper, Rico, and Private try pulling Mort off the wood but Mort remains stuck. At the same time, the Vesuvius Twins burst into the Petting Zoo holding their sugary food. Vesuvius Twin #1: Alright! Animals! Vesuvius Twin #2: For petting! Skipper: Pull! The biting window is closing! While the penguins are pulling on Mort, Rico regurgitates a crowbar. Meanwhile, Randy is seen wincing in pain as the Vesuvius Twins are seen yanking on his ears while riding on his fleece. All the while, the twins are laughing sadistically. Randy: (in pain) Ow! Think of a happy place... Rico is now seen wedging the crowbar in between Mort's lips and the wood and manages to free Mort from the wood. Unfortunately, Mort is now seen with a piece of broken wood in his mouth as his teeth as still wedged inside the wood. Meanwhile as the Vesuvius Twins are torturing Randy, they stop and notice Julien and Maurice, and so they hop of Randy and head for this instead. Vesuvius Twin #1: Ooh! Look at those! Vesuvius Twin #2: Monkey things! Ooh Fresh Meat. Maurice: (afraid) I changed my mind. I don't like the Petting Zoo anymore. Suddenly Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy hop in and guard Julien from the approaching twins. They each look ready to attack again. Buffy: We'll protect you, your majesty! Julien: (laughs amusingly) From what? These humans are obviously bring tributes, of tasty snacks to the Petting Zoo King! Julien hops off his throne and excitedly hops onto one of the Twins' head, ready to take their snacks from him. The twins now look surprised and frightened by Julien's eagerness. Julien: Uh, I accept your offering. Vesuvius Twin #2: This thing is attacking me! Vesuvius Twin #1: Get it off! Get it off! While the twins are panicking, Julien is seen crawling all over one of them holding popcorn and candy and then hops to the one holding soda, which he proceeds to steal from and drinks himself. The Twins then run away in fear, screaming as Julien holds his head in pain shortly after drinking the soda. Julien: Brain freeze! Scene XV: Alice's Office Alice is now seen in her office at her desk while talking on the phone. She looks confused and feigns innocence while talking. Unknown to her, the penguins are on her windowsill, watching on. Alice: No no Mrs. Vesuvius. Lemurs shouldn't even be in the Petting Zoo. Frankly, I don't even know how they got there in the first place. Stupid Computer! Skipper: Mission accomplished boys. Mort: (his mouth still muffled by the wood covering his mouth) Hooray! Scene XVI: Lemur Habitat Julien, Maurice, and Mort (whose mouth is no longer blocked by the wood chunk) are now seen being dumped from a cage into their old Habitat from before. Julien: (distraught) NO! I do not want this Kingdom! Take me back to my Petting Kingdom! I order you, please! Scene XVII: Alligator Habitat Roger is now seen back in his old Alligator Habitat as the penguins are now seen on the side barrier into the habitat. Roger: Aw guys, I'll sure miss our next-door neighborliness. Kowalski: Right, not going to be the same... Kowalski and Private sidestep away. Roger: Still I can drop by anytime, go for a swim, sing some show tunes. Rico: Oh, um... (Rico sidesteps away) Skipper: Oh yeah yeah, great. Just, just call first. Roger: But I don't have a phone. Skipper: Aw, neither do we. Later! Skipper disappears off to the side. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts